10 Minutes
by lilam20
Summary: Heyy guys this my first H/P Story i hope you enjoy it. What happenes when someone is about to come back from Elizabeth's past with a very dark sectert, and is After Emily to get revenage on Elizabeth. Will Elizabeth or the BAU team be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys ok so this is my very first story I should warn you all that I am not the best writer here so if there are any mistakes please do let me know. I would like to thank THUNDER BRAT she has been an awesome helper and friend so thanks THUNDER BRAT**

It was a normal day at the BAU not to busy it was just perfect. SSA Aaron Hotchner was in his office finishing up some of the paper work he had left to do, SSA David Rossi was in his office finishing up his part of the paper work, and media liaison Jennifer Jareau was in her office going through some case files that she thought needed their attention and the ones that didn't. Down in bullpen were SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Doctor Spencer Reid who were finishing up some of their paper work. It was almost 10 O Clock when they realized Emily Prentiss was still not in. Both glancing around to see if they missed her come in but both were sure they didn't cause her things were not on her desk.

Derek Morgan turned to Doctor Spencer Reid and asked:

"Yo Spence you see Emily come in"

"Nope, I didn't you"

"Nope, I didn't either this is isn't like her she's never this late I am getting worried man"

"She's probably just stuck in traffic or something she should be here soon" said Reid looking at clock and getting worried too.

"I'm only waiting 10 more minutes man if she's not in within 10 minutes I am telling Hotch"

"Yea I agree lets wait 10 minutes and if she's not in we go to Hotch".

And with that said they both waited for her looking at the clock every two minutes and getting worried as every minute went by.

Ok this is it man it's been 10 minutes and she's still not in lets go to Hotch. As the both agents were making their way up to Hotch's office they see JJ and Dave come out of their offices.

Hey have you guys seen Emily?"

"No I was just about to ask you guys the same thing." said David Rossi getting worried

"Yea we both were going to Hotch's office to let him know."

"Ok fine then let's go all together what are we doing standing here." said Dave making his way to Hotch's office.

As they all were making their way to Hotch's office to ask him if he knew where Emily was they saw Special Tech Annalist PG storm in to the office looking very worried.

"Hey you guys seen Emily anywhere I am getting really worried she still hasn't come in?" she said half running and walking to them.

"No baby girl we were just wondering the same thing." Derek said rubbing her back comforting her.

"She's suppose to be here by now I called her an hour ago and she told be she would be in within 10 minutes and it's been one hour and she still hasn't come I am really worried you guys."

"Hey PG don't worry why don't we all go and talk to Hotch ok?"

Knocking on Hotch's office door they heard him say come in. Dave opened the door and move ahead to let everyone else come in. Everyone walked in and made their way standing around his desk looking at him. Hotch looked up from his Case file and said;

"This is about Emily isn't it?"

"Yea man you know where she is it's almost 10:30 and she's still not in we're all getting worried about her"

"Yes I know I am too this isn't like her she's usually the first person in, did any one talked to her? He asked looking around.

"Yes boss man I did talk her about an hour ago and she told me she'd be in within 10 minutes but she didn't and it's been one whole hour and she's still not in."

"I am getting really worried Hotch what should we do" asked JJ

"Morgan call her cell."

"Yea ok" Morgan took out his cell from his pocket and dialed Emily's number. He tried again and again but got no answer.

"Hotch her cell is shut off!

"That's odd her cells never shut off try again."

"Ok sure whatever you say man" Morgan said dialing her number again.

"No Hotch no luck."

Ok, Morgan Dave I will go to her apartment, JJ and Reid I want you two stay here and see if she comes in? and lets us as soon as does ok, and Garcia I want you track down her phone.

"Sure" said Garcia and with that said turned around to leave, but she screamed and was frozen in her spot couldn't move. Everyone turned around to see what happened when they all gasped and stood there in shock no one knew what say and too afraid say anything.

Morgan was the first one to break the silence and said;

"EMILY!"

**Ok so here it is my first chapter hope you all liked it... please do let me know what you think please Review thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys... first of all i would like thanks everyone that read and reviwed my story and wanted me to contuine on thankss alot and second of all sorry for the delay i just busy wid work and soo yea and thridly heres chapter 2 enjoy :):) **

Emily stood there in front of the BAU doors with blood on her face and clothes, her hair a mess, and her clothes a little ripped. Emily knew all eyes were on her and felt violated, she wanted to run and hide in a place where no one can find her, but she couldn't her mind and every single bone in her body was frozen and she was in shock. The only thing that her mind registered was that she was safe and not alone. Emily could feel her legs give up and her head spinning and knew she was going collapse any minute.

Morgan stood there in shock seeing his friend his sister that he had began to love and care for in such a mess. He turned around to see his entire team in shock, confused and worried about seeing Emily like this. Morgan was about to say something when all of sudden he heard Hotch yell 'Emily' and run out the room with everyone else right behind him. By the time they all reached Emily she was already on the floor bleeding from her head wound. Hotch sat down took off his suite jacket and wrapped it around Emily's head and brought her head up to rest on his lap while putting slight pressure on her head to stop the bleeding .

"Someone call an ambulance!" yelled Hotch

"Already did it should be coming here in 3 minutes" Yelled Anderson from across the room.

"Come on Emily stay with me please stay with me" whispered Hotch and praying to god in this heart that nothing could happen to _his_ Emily.

"Where the hell is the ambulance Anderson?"

"Uhh…they should be here any moment sir."

"Ohh… Emily," said Garcia through sobs while holding on to Morgan.

"The ambulance is here sir."

"'thank god'."

"Move aside. Please. Make way coming through!" said a tall dark haired paramedic Jacob and with him was a young short blond haired paramedic named Sara that looked nervous and new to the job.

"What happened to her?"asked Jacob.

"I don't know." Hotch answered as he was still holding on to Emily.

"Ok…We'll have to move her, put her on the gurney. Sir will you move aside so we move her on to the gurney?"

"Hotch come on, move aside let them do their job, don't worry nothing will happen to Emily." said Dave moving towards the distraught Hotch and taking him to the side so the paramedics could do their job.

'Okay' but I am riding with her." said Hotch letting go of Emily and letting the paramedics take over.

As Jacob got Emily on the gurney and had her safely strapped in, he got her in the ambulance and was about drive off when;

"Wait stop I'm riding with her." Hotch called out trying to catch up with Jacob and Sara.

"Sure get in, we have to hurry." said Jacob.

Hotch looked at his team and called back" I'll meet you all at the hospital".

"Yeah Hotch we'll meet you there ok where're right behind you guys now!"

"Ok" said Hotch getting into the ambulance.

"Wait but what hospital are you taking her to?" whispered Reid who was still in shock. Emily was like an older sister a mother figure to him and he couldn't even imagine of anything happing happening to her or yet alone losing her.

"Don't worry she's in good hands I'll take good care of her" said Sara placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him,

"Thanks" Reid said looking back at her and gave her a half smile and knew Emily was in good hands.

"And we're taking her to Saint Mercy hospital." Sara said walking towards the ambulance.

Once in the Ambulance Jacob and Sara started to work on Emily. Jacob Started to support her breathing with tubes and ventilation devices to make sure her breathing got back normal. After making sure her breathing was somewhat normal he started to dress her wounds and control her bleeding, and Sara began to give fluid intravenously to treat the shock and dehydration and checking her heart rate. While Hotch just sat there holding her hand and praying to god that everything would be fine.

**chapter 3 will up soon and please do review thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys... sorry for the very late update but.. here it is ****Chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy it **

Hotch watched as Emily was being rushed into the hospital and in the emergency ward for a surgery. He was told to wait outside in the waiting room until the doctors came to him with any update on Emily. At the moment all Hotch wanted to do was find and kill the person that did this to her. He was thinking of different ways of how he would find him and make him suffer terribly. Hotch was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Rossi call out his name.

"Hotch." Rossi called out one more time running towards him with rest of the right behind him.

"Hey Hotch how is she did the doctors say anything yet?" Rossi asked placing his hand on his shoulder to assure him that the whole team was there for them.

It was no surprise to him or the team that Hotch would be the most affected by it. They all knew that Hotch and Emily loved each other but both were too stubborn to admit it.

"No, Dave she's still surgery."

"I don't get it I talked her this morning and she sounded perfectly fine, she told me she was on her way, she was only 10 minutes away." Garcia said still crying.

"I don't know either baby girl, I guess we'll have to wait till she's a wake to tell us what actually happened."

It had almost been one hour and there was still no update on Emily. The entire team was getting impatient.

"I don't believe this it's been one hour and there's still no update on Emily" Hotch said getting irritated with all the waiting.

"10 more minutes, I am only waiting 10 more minutes and then that's it I'll go myself and ask the nurse for an update on Emily." Hotch said pacing.

JJ was standing in one corner and trying to get the image of Emily standing in front of the BAU doors with her clothes a little ripped with blood on them, her hair a mess and her face pale like she had seen a ghost out of her head. Emily was her best friend like a sister to her a sister that JJ had lost once, and Emily came in and filled in that gap. Seeing Emily in that state broke her heart. JJ lost her train of thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she the met the eyes of Rossi.

"Hey she'll be ok our Emily's a fighter nothing will happen to her."

JJ just gave him a half smile and nodded her head understanding that Rossi was right Emily was a fighter and no matter what happened she'll be fine. JJ didn't even realize for how long she was standing there and crying. She just hoped it was noting too serious.

"Family of Emily Prentiss."

"Yes that would be us."

"Hello sir I am Doctor Jake Bell"

"Hello Doctor I am Agent Hotchner and these are Agents; Rossi and Morgan, Dr. Reid, Liaison Jareau and analysts Garcia.)" (again the SSA's are too much in one sentence I would recommended this but also I was thinking character wise there all worried and anxious I don't really think they'd waste time on introductions at least not until after. But that's just a thought.)

"How is Emily" asked JJ.

"There is no need to worry Emily Prentiss is fine, nothing to serious."

"However she does need to rest. I wouldn't recommend her going back to work anytime soon. She has one broken rib. A fractured skull and due to that she has a mild concussion and a few defensive wounds, and well there is something else Emily had ligature marks around her writs, I believe her hands were bound together by some sort of belt or rope, and she had hands prints on her body."

"Hand prints?"

"Yes"

"Where on her body?" asked Hotch fearfully.

"She had hands prints on her thighs, stomach and arms. She was held down by someone who has very strong and heavy hands."

"OH MY GOD, ar… are you trying to say Emily was raped?" asked JJ who was shaking with fear.

"No No, the good things is that Emily was not rapped we did a Rape kit on her and it out negative. There was no sign of any sort of penetration."

"OH THANK GOD." Said Garcia who was still holding on to Morgan.

"Doctor is she going to be ok?" asked Dave who was glad that Emily was going to be fine. Emily was very close friend to him She was like a daughter to him who he really cared about and loved.

"Physically yes she will be, and mentally she will be fine to but it will take her a while."

"When can we see her Doctor?" asked Morgan.

"You guys can see her right now, we are just having her moved to another room, but only person at a time. So who will it be?"

"Hotch why you don't go first we'll go after you." Dave said.

Hotch looked at his team to know if it was ok with them, and they all nod to let him it was fine.

"Ok I'll go." Hotch said walking up to Doctor Bell.

The rest of the team sat down on the chairs in the waiting room all relieved to know Emily was fine. Hotch was about go through the doors with the doctor right beside him when all of sudden they all heard someone say 'NO I WILL SEE HER FIRST." Said a very strong and firm voice. They all turned around to see who the voice belong to.

When all of sudden Hotch said

"AMBASSADOR PRENTISS?"

**soo this was chapter 3... Chapter 4 will up soon :) please do let me know what you guys think so far i always enjoy reading your comments please do Review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guyss well here is chapter 4 hope you guys like it :)**

"Ambassador Prentiss." said Hotch who was shocked to see the Ambassador here.

"Hello Agent Hotchner." Said Elizabeth Prentiss who was worried as hell for her daughter, but knew how to hide all her emotions. "If it's ok with all you I would like to see her first?"

"Ahhh… Yes of course, that's not a problem at all."

Emily wasn't sure if she wanted to open her eyes. Her entire body hurt, her eyes felt heavy, and her head blurred. She couldn't remember a thing. She wondered if the team knew where she was. It was a terrifying for her to know if her team didn't know where she was, since knowing that they were the closest thing to a family to her. Emily reluctantly, opened her eyes, and closing them instantly and groaning as her head started to throb.

"You're Awake".

"Ohh thank god you're awake"

Opening her eyes again slowly this time Emily was shocked to see her Mother there. Of all the people Emily didn't expect her mother to be here.

"Emily are you ok?"

"Mo… Mother what are you doing here and wh… where am I?" she croaked out, trying to sit up.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself more," Elizabeth Prentiss ordered. "I'll get the doctor."  
>Emily winced while laying back against the pillows her entire body was aching, and her head was killing her she could feel her eyelids fluttering. But Emily couldn't sleep now she had to find out about her team.<p>

"Emily, you're awake! How do feel?"

"Okay I guess," She managed to say, her eyelids still fluttering it was really hard for to focus on the doctor and her mother who was by her side.

"Sleep, "The doctor said quietly.

"Th…the team" She managed to mutter out.

"The Team" the doctor thought to himself…. "Ohhh yes sorry" he said remembering them.  
>"Don't worry Emily they are all outside in the waiting room, I'll let them come in as soon as you're awake"<p>

"Now Sleep, Your body needs all the rest it can get."

That was last thing she heard before she drifted off again.

"How is she?" Hotch asked getting anxious.

"She's good, just in and out of it, cause of the head wound and the concussion. But other than she'll be fine."

"When can we see her?" asked Hotch who was getting irritated with all the waiting. All he wanted to do was go in and see Emily for himself. He wanted to see with his own eyes that she was breathing and _alive_.

"I understand Agent Hotchner, but I can't allow anyone to go inside right now. As soon as she wakes up you all can go and see her."

After one hour and a half Doctor Jake Bell came back to inform the team that they could all go and meet Emily since she was already a wake and asking about the them.

Hotch was already off before the doctor had even finished telling them about Emily, and the team right behind him. He needed to see if she was ok, he needed to see that _his _Emily was still in one beautiful piece. They all reached Emily's room in less than a second and Hotch was about to open the door when all of sudden the thought of Emily even lying in that bed looking so weak and pale stopped him in his tracks.

It was Morgan who then knocked softly on the door, not surprised to see her open her eyes at the slightest sound. He took that as a yes and quietly opened the door. Emily was beyond happy to see everyone as they made there way into the room and surrounded her bed.

"Hey." she croaked out.

"Hey how are you felling?" asked Garcia putting her hand on Emily's shoulder and taking a seat next to her.

"Good I've been better."

"What happened?" asked JJ taking her seat on the other side of Emily.

"I don… don't know what exactly happened… I could remember a few things and then there are just a few other things that I don't remember." Emily admitted looking at her family and then looking back down at her hands. Where she could see the ligature marks on her writs.

"Hey Em it's ok just tell us what you remember." JJ said taking one of Emily's hand in hers to let her know she wasn't alone and they all are here for her.

"I…" Emily said looking up and around at her family she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to remember everything.

"I remember that I slept in this morning, by the time I woke up it was already 9:30 so I was in hurry this morning. I remember driving and Garcia called to ask me how come I wasn't in the office and I told her I woke up late and that's why I wasn't in right now she asked me where I was and I told her how I was only 10 minutes away I wasn't that far from the office.

"I ughh… I can't remember what happened next. Why can't I remember?" Emily said getting frustrated at herself.

"Hey It's ok… its most likely cause of the concussion you have, its normal just relax." Reid said patting her arm lightly. "Just try to remember and take your time."

"Ok." Emily said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes once again."I just finished talking to Garcia, when I heard a knock on my passenger seat window. I turned around to see who it was and there was this guy I guess he was around Morgan's age or no maybe a little older. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hooded shirt and looking down. I remember rolling down my windows to ask him if he was ok, or if he needed any help, but then all of sudden he got in to my car and took out a small knife and told me to drive. I did as he told me to and I only drove for 5 or 10 minutes before he told me to take my car in an ally and park it there. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't let me. And then he leaned towards me and whispered my name, and before I could do anything he slapped me across the face and blind folded me. I don't know for how long we drove but the next thing I remember is being dragged into this small room I was left there for a while.

I remember that he was talking to someone else but I don't who. It looked like he was talking to his dad or someone. I can't remember what they were talking about but I heard them say my name.

They talked for a while and then all of sudden its quite they stopped talking and I could hear someone coming closer to me and closer." By this time Emily didn't even realize she was shaking and had tears in her eyes. She looked around at her family and could see they were all mad.

JJ squeezed her had reassuringly "Hey Em its ok just take a deep breath and go slowly she encouraged her."

Emily swallowed hard, her eyes darted to Aaron and his white knuckles closed on the side of her bed. "I could hear him come closer to me and then all of a sudden I felt his hands on me... I tried to fight him off but he bounded my hands together with something, I'm not quite sure what it was. He tried to hold me down but I somehow got away from him and that's when he hit me. I remember hitting my head against something hard... it felt like a wooden table or something and the last thing I remember is him still trying to hold me down. After that I don't remember anything... I don't know how I got here or anything." Emily said shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"You don't remember how you got here." Hotch snapped out.

"Hotch!" JJ said in anger giving him a death glare.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Hey no it's ok..."

"Hey Em can you remember anything else, I mean did you see anything?" Morgan asked trying to keep his anger in place.

"Uhh… no I was blind folded the whole time...but wait no I did manage to get them off but only for like 2 minutes or so."

"Did u happen to see anything?" asked Dave.

"Yeahh I did... there was a small table it had a lamp on it and there were pictures posted on the wall a lot of pictures they were pictures of someone."

"Who were the pictures of Em try to remember?"

"Uhh I don't know it was too dark." Uhmmm(…) OHH MY GOD they were pictures of me and my mother. My Mother Hotch he had pictures of my mother." she said shaking.

"Where's my mother... she was here I talked to her where's my mother you guys." Emily said getting up and ripping all the wires out that were connected to her body.

"Emily what are you doing?" Hotch said running by her side and trying to get her to lie back down and trying to relax her. "Emily Relax your mothers save I talked to her she just had to go and take care of a few things. She told me she'll back." Hotch told her as he got her lie back down and in the process of placing al wired back in its place. "You need to rest now we've had enough for one day."

"Yea Emily Hotch is right you should rest now get some sleep ok "JJ said hugging her friend and feeling that they both needed time alone."Come on you guys lets go let Emily rest for a while."

"Yea kiddo we'll back with some food and coffee ok" Dave said kissing her on the cheek.

"Food Ohh thank god I am starving" She said as her face light up and gave them all a huge smile.

"When are you not starving princess?(") Morgan said hugging her. "Heyyy" he said as Emily gave him a light slap on the head.

"Yea gumdrop we'll back soon."

"Take care of yourself ok "Reid said squeezing her hand lightly."We'll be back soon."

As soon as everyone left; Hotch took a seat on the chair that was right by Emily's side.

"Hey"

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Good I guess." she chuckled lightly

"Sorry I snapped at you before I didn't mean to."

"Heyy no its ok." she said trying to sit up but then winced at the pain.

"You ok." Hotch said getting up and looking worried.

"Yea it just hurts when i move that's all."

"I'll call the nurse for some more pain killers." he said going for the button to call the nurse.

"Hotch wait no please i don't want them."

"But why." he asked not understanding y she didn't want any pain killers

"Because they will me sleepy and i don't want to sleep."

"Emily you already look sleepy and in pain, plus you need to rest so I am not taking a no for an answer."

"Hotch please."

"NOOO."

"Ok... fine I'll take then after a while is that fine with you sir..." She said laughing lightly.

"Ok fine." he said smiling at her and showing her his dimples.

"Ohh god I love his dimples." Emily thought to herself smiling

"You know you should smile more often."

Sure… I'll try." he said laughing

"You'll try seriously Hotch? " She said trying to hid e her yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Ok I think it's time for you sleep now and I'll call the nurse for some pain killers to."

"Fine." she said sighing

"Hello there Emily how do you feel?" the young nurse asked coming by Emily bed side to check up on her.

"Good."

"She's in pain... can you give her some pain killers please." Hotch said looking at Emily and Emily just glaring at him.

"Yes of course those would help a lot for the pain" she said giving Emily the pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said taking the glass of water and pills from the nurse.

"I'll be back to do full check up on you, and if u need anything just call me." The nurse said smiling at Emily and leaving the two alone.

"Sure thing." Emily said smiling at the nurse.

(")Well are you going to take those or what?" asked Hotch asked turning around and looking down at Emily.

"I will." she said rolling her eyes.

Hotch took seat by her side and just watched as she took the pills. God she looks so beautiful he thought to himself and didn't notice Emily calling his name.

"Hellooo earth to Hotch." she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ohh sorry were you saying something."

"Yea what are you thinking about?" She said sleepily

"Ohh nothing... you don't worry about it." he said taking her small soft hand in his large ones.

Emily tensed but didn't move her hand away from his.

"Emily sleep you need to rest."

"Hotch..."

"Emily I was really worried when you didn't show up at work, and when we tried to call you but your phone was turned off. What if something happened to you Emily? "He said gripping her hand a little bit tighter.

"Hotch look I'm fine nothing happened to me" She said giving his hand a little squeeze to reassure him she was still here and she was fine.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you Emily."

"I am to," She said closing her eyes.

"Will you stay" she whispered, as sleep took over her.

"Always." He said still holding onto her hand tightly and placing light kiss on her forehead.

**Ok soo this was chapter 4... and chapter 5 will be up soon.. please do review thankss :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hii everyone.. wow its been a while.. first of all soo sorry for the very late post... but here it is chapter 5 enjoy ohh and yea in this story Emily will have a dad and her relationship with her mother is a nice caring one...:)**

Emily hated Hospitals, all she wanted to do was go home but she knew she couldn't, not until the doctors said it was ok for her to go. There was nothing here for her to do, even the television wasn't helping; it was driving her crazy.

She heard knocking on her door and thought it was Hotch. "Come in." She said sitting up straight and fixing her hair.

"Hey, how are you?" Emily heard and looked up to see JJ standing at the door way.

"Hey" she said softly, disappointed that it wasn't Hotch at the door way. Emily had started to love Hotch when she first saw him years ago, when he was first assigned to do security clearance for Ambassador Prentiss her mother. She was attracted to him and then started liking him and now she loved him.

"Hey Emily you ok?" asked JJ closing the door and walking towards her friend.

"Hey, yea sorry." She said smiling at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" asked JJ taking a seat next to her. "You look kind of upset. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, sorry I thought it was Hotch that's all."

"Hotch? Ehh?" JJ said looking at her and winking.

"Oh god please! Not again JJ." Emily groaned lying back down and closing her eyes.

"Ok fine I'll stop but just answer this question and no lying ok?'

"Fine and you promise you'll stop asking me question regarding Hotch then?"

"Yup I pinky promise. Look see "said JJ extending out her pinky towards Emily and Smiling.

"Fine what is it then?"

"Ok the truth; you do love Hotch, don't you?" She said with a big grin on her face.

"Humph… yes… I do…I love Hoch a lot, you happy now." Emily said crossing her arms.

"Yes very happy." She said hugging her friend.

"Ok but you promise me one thing now."

"Anything."

"Ok promise me you won't tell anyone this, it only stays between us and this room." She said eyeing her friend.

"Ok fine… but what about Garcia we can at least tell her right?" she asked.

"Only her and no one else."

(Maybe add something like; 'wanting to change the subject for Emily's sake she asked ;')"So how you holding up Em?"

"How am I holding up, are you kidding me." She said sitting up. "I hate it here all I want to do is go home and they still won't let me. I don't understand why I am perfectly fine." Look see she said getting out of bed and walking around in the small room.

"I can see that."JJ said laughing.

"I'm serious even the damn television won't help. Anyways how's my mother?" Emily asked getting serious and thinking about the pictures she saw of herself and her mother pasted all over the wall.

"She's fine; she's safe Emily don't worry."

"Don't worry, how am I not suppose to worry JJ! I saw pictures of myself and my mother pasted all around the wall! I don't know why but I get this feeling that my mother knows something about all of this!" Emily said getting angry and pacing back forth in the small room.

"I am sure it's nothing Emily, your mother just came up see how you are. She called and found out what happened and came by to see you; after all she is your mother."

"No JJ my mother won't just come by to see me, that's not like her. I know my mother and I know she knows something about all of this I can tell." She snapped.

"Em I'm sure it's just a coincide…"

"No it's not just a coincidence." Emily said. Before JJ even had the chance to finish what she had to say.

"She's right it's not a coincidence." Said Ambassador Prentiss standing at the doorway.

"Ambassador Prentiss." JJ said getting up.

"No please just call Elizabeth." She said walking towards the two girls, "And shouldn't you be resting" she said eyeing Emily.

"I'm fine mother." Emily said.

"I hope I didn't disturb you two." Ambassador Prentiss said taking a seat on the empty the bed.

"No…No not at all I was just leaving." JJ said walking towards Emily and giving her a hug. "I'll see you later on." She whispered in to her ear before leaving.

"Mother?" Emily said turning around and facing her mother.

"Emily why don't you first take a seat and relax?"

"No mother I don't want to take a seat and relax, I want to know what the hell is going! Why did I get attacked on my way to work, who were they, and why'd they have pictures of you and me pasted around the wall? And first of all how do they know who I am?" Emily snapped at her mother.

"EMILY"

"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just want to know what is going on. I shouldn't be here in the first place. I should be at work with everyone not here. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say." She said taking a seat next to her mother and facing her.

"I do understand Emily. I know that you are angry and frustrated, and what I'm about to tell you is long confusing story. It goes way back before you were even born. "Elizabeth said looking at her daughter.

"Before I was even born." She said looking at her mother confused trying to understand what it had to do with her then.

**I really hope u guys are liking my story so far... please doo let me how i am doing so far.. please do review... and chapter 6 will be up soon :)**


End file.
